


Blueberry Jammed

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Actor RPF, Inglourious Basterds RPF
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ciao, Christoph, come stai? Lo so che a Londra probabilmente è notte fonda, ma volevo dirti che sono al cinema a vedere Carnage.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Jammed

“Ciao, Christoph, come stai? Lo so che a Londra probabilmente è notte fonda, ma volevo dirti che sono al cinema a vedere _Carnage_. Quindi, ecco, la buona notizia è che sei ancora nel mio cuore, la cattiva notizia è che ti spammerò. A sangue. Esattamente, livebloggherò il film solo per te. E, mi dispiace, ma quando accenderai il cellulare non smetterà di vibrare per almeno mezz’ora. Insomma, che cos’è il piacere senza un po’ di dolore?”

“Sono al cinema. Da solo. Giusto per godermi al meglio la tua esibizione. Mancano ancora quindici minuti all’inizio. Sto mangiando popcorn gialli e oleosi e attendo impaziente la tua apparizione sullo schermo.”

“Ti racconto tutto questo per fare atmosfera.”

 “Ooooh, inizia.”

 “HO APPENA LETTO IL TUO NOME SULLO SCHERMO.”

 “Certo che Kate è veramente bella. Sei estremamente fortuna--okay, okay, sono qua per te.”

 “Purtroppo, dirai tu. Ma questo lo dirai domani mattina, quando avrò già finito di spammarti.”

 “Ti ho mai detto quanto sei affascinante?”

“Ti va bene che non sto scrivendo tutto questo su Twitter, perché se no le fan impazzirebbero.”

“Anche se, sinceramente, la tentazione è forte.”

 “HAI UN BLUEBERRY! DOVRESTI RINGRAZIARMI, COMUNQUE. SONO STATO UN INSEGNANTE MERAVIGLIOSO O NO?”

“Scusa il capslock. Tendo a farlo quando sono emozionato.”

 “E VEDERTI SULLO SCHERMO TUTTO COSI’ BEN VESTITO CON UN BLUEBERRY IN MANO MI EMOZIONA TANTISSIMO, CHRISTOPH. T A N T I S S I M O.”

 “... Mi chiedo se Mélanie ti abbia già visto. Chissà la sua reazione.”

“Aspetta che le scrivo!”

“Fatto!”

“Dicevamo... ODDIO ADORO IL TUO PERSONAGGIO. E’ FANTASTICO, LO SAI? NON TI MERITI NULLA DI MENO, MA SICURAMENTE TI MERITI MOLTO DI PIU’. Tipo... l’infinito.”

 “OH, MERDA. Anche Mélanie starà dormendo a quest’ora. Va be’, mi risponderà domani insieme a te.”

 “A proposito, la sei andata a trovare a Parigi? Se non lo fai entro... tre giorni ti compro IO un biglietto per l’Eurostar che fa Londra-Parigi in quattro ore e qualcosa.”

“Lo so perché mi sono informato.”

 “Sì, so di essere parecchio inquietant--ODDIO FANTASTICA LA SCENA DEL VOMITO.”

 “So che Roman usa una sua ricetta personale, per farlo. Devi dirgli di passarmela perché ha un aspetto MERAVIGLIOSO, quel vomito.”

 “E comunque ti voglio in uno dei miei prossimi film, sappilo. E se mi dici di no non ti parlerò mai più.”

“... Anche se al momento potrebbe sembrarti una prospettiva allettante.”

 “OH, TI HO VISTO IL CULO.”

 “Scusa, ma sono un po’ geloso perché in tanti mesi non ti ho mai visto in mutande.”

 “Ah, ho caricato il cellulare prima di uscire. E ho ancora mooooolta batteria. Quindi, no, quando domani sarai arrivato a questo messaggio mancherà ancora un bel po’ alla fine del tunnel.”

 

[ **15 messaggi dopo** ]

 

 “IL BLUEBERRY!”

 “Scusa, mi emoziono sempre come se fosse la prima volta.”

 

[ **30 messaggi dopo** ]

 

 “IL BLUEBERRY! NEI TULIPANI! NOOOOOOOH.”

 “E DICONO CHE IO FACCIO TORTURE PORN. QUESTO E’ DECISAMENTE PEGGIO.”

 “CHRISTOPH, VORREI STRINGERE LA MANO AL TUO PERSONAGGIO, IN QUESTO MOMENTO. QUELLO CHE GLI STA ACCADENDO E’ TERRIBILE.”

 “... Anche se probabilmente me la staccherebbe a morsi, la mano, il tuo personaggio.”

 “SPERO CHE RIESCANO A RISOLVERE TUTTO CON IL PHON. LO SPERO SERIAMENTE.”

“INCROCIO LE DITA.”

 

[ **25 COMMENTI SUL BLUEBERRY DOPO** ]

 

 “... IO AMO IL TUO PERSONAGGIO. IL RANT CONTRO IL PACIFISMO ALLA JANE FONDA. VORREI LIMONARLO PER DIRGLI GRAZIE.”

 “Err, non fraintendere, è un modo di dire.”

 “COMUNQUE FANTASTICO FANTASTICO FANTASTICO. HO GIA’ DETTO FANTASTICO?”

 “YES, DOODLE, WE CARE IN A HYSTERICAL WAY. NOT LIKE HEROIC FIGURES OF A SOCIAL MOVEMENT.”

 “TI VOGLIO BENE.”

 “E IL BLUEBERRY E’ SALVO! AMO UN LIETO FINE, UNA VOLTA OGNI TANTO. :’)”

 “Titoli di coda.”

 “Tornando un attimo serio: l’ho amato tantissimo. La storia, la regia, la recitazione. TU. IL BLUEBERRY.”

 “Finito. Buongiorno, Christoph, visto che sarà mattina, quando leggerai tutto questo e mi odierai. Vado, esco dal cinema. A presto.”

 

[ **5 MINUTI DOPO** ]

 

“Ciao, Eli. Forse ti sei dimenticato che sono in California a girare il film con Quentin. Quindi, no, non sto dormendo. Quindi, sì, ho visto i messaggi adesso. Sono contento che il film ti sia piaciuto così tanto da mandarmi, aspetta che conto, 114 messaggi. Sono lusingato, davvero. Davvero molto lusingato. E pure parecchio inquietato. Anche Quentin lo è a dire la verità. E anche il resto del cast. E anche l’intera troupe. E la mia truccatrice, che ha visto vibrare il cellulare per circa un’ora e mezzo. Un’esperienza unica, ha detto. E mi sento anch’io di definirla così: un’esperienza unica.”

“Err, Christoph. Err.”

“Err, esattamente.”

“Oopsie?”


End file.
